Here We Are
by Miiyuki Kyoko
Summary: Ulrich menuduh Odd mencontek ulangannya! Padahal Odd tidak melakukan apa-apa Terjebak di dua dunia membuat LW bingung Fic mistery pertama R&R, please Kalo baru baca udah nggak suka, nggak usah dilanjutin bacanya! GOOD READING!


**Here We Are**** (part 1)**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Ingat, Code Lyoko Moonscoop punya, tapi fic ini benar-benar milik Yuki. Fic ini muncul dari otak, bukan copast atau nemu di tengah jalan atau bahkan di bawah jurang (?)**.

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mistery **(pastinya)**, Friendship, Adventure, Supranatural, dan sedikit bumbu Humor,**_ (jangan lupa, ini semua hanya untuk yang merasa aja _**XD**_)_** mungkin belum ada **_**Romance**_**-nya :3**

**Warning!: Fic Mistery pertama Yuki, Gaje, Abal-abal, Aneh, Mr. Typo lagi marathon sama Miss. Typo, Sotoy Abis, Alurnya dikejar guguk XD, Banyak kata yang nggak penting, Bikin nggak ngerti, Bikin pusing, Bikin pening plus bikin mau muntah, dan kawan-kawannya (?).**

**Remember!: Kalo ada yang pingsan, jangan salahin Yuki, ne? X3 ***kabur*****

**:3**

_Angin yang berhembus sepoy-sepoy seperti di pantai, membuat sensasi baru di kegelapan ini. Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan dan sangat-sangat menyeramkan. Malam semakin larut, semakin larut, dan juga semakin gelap. Semakin dingin dan angin malam serta kabut membuatnya semakin bertambah dingin. Semakin takut dan sungguh, gonggongan anjing serta serigala penghuni hutan ini membuat Odd dan Ulrich semakin takut. Itulah perasaan mereka berdua ketika berada di hutan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, dan di antara mereka tidak pernah ada yang tahu, hutan manakah yang mereka injak. _

**:3**

….

"Odd! Kau mencontek ulanganku, kan? Ayo, mengaku saja!" tuduh Ulrich. Odd bingung karena Ulrich tiba-tiba menuduhnya. Apalagi dengan nada suaranya yang begitu tinggi.

"Apa? Aku tidak mencontek ulanganmu, Ulrich. Enak saja kau menuduhku, ya, memang aku sering mencontek. Ta-tapi aku sungguh tidak mencontek, Ulrich!" bela Odd.

Emm … Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terjadinya _pertempuran_ yang hebat antara Odd dan Ulrich. Ya, Ulrich menuduh Odd _mencontek_ jawaban ulangan kimianya. Hari yang cuacanya sedang panas begini mereka masih sempat bertengkar, padahalkan mereka teman baik, oww … Sahabat baik.

"Hey, sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian ribut?" lerai Jeremy, sedangkan Aelita heran dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini. Seperti sedang _stress_ _(?)_.

"Jeremy, aku tidak mencontek jawaban ulangan milik Ulrich, aku berani sumpah," ucap Odd sambil membentuk kedua jari-jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, artinya _'suwer'_. Ulrich menatap Odd dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Alahh, aku tidak yakin dengan sumpahmu. _Sumpah palsu_ saja kau ucapkan … Hahh …" ejek Ulrich seraya pergi menjauhi Jeremy, Aelita, dan Odd.

"Eh? Se-sebenarnya ceritanya bagaimana, sih? Aku tidak tahu, lho," Tanya Jeremy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Haah … Kenapa dia jadi begitu padaku? aku kan tidak salah…" batin Odd. _Hatinya sakit sekali saat dia dituduh mencontek oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Seperti ditusuk samurai milik Ulrich… Sakitt…

Setelah Ulrich pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bingung, Odd ikut pergi, namun ke arah yang berbeda. "Jeremy, Aelita, aku pergi saja. Sudah tidak ada kelas lagi, kan?" ucap Odd sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian pergi dengan langkah lambat. Mungkin.

Hari Sabtu … Hari yang benar-benar suram (?) bagi Odd. Hari yang tidak mengenakkan bagi dirinya.

~~~Odd's P.O.V~~~

Di tepi jalan yang sedikit berumput ini aku berjalan menyusuri pepohonan yang tidak terlalu lebat. Mungkin sedikit gersang karena di Kota ini belum turun hujan. Belum waktunya.

"Hhh… Ulrich, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menuduhku seperti ini?" gumam Odd.

Sungguh, ini tidak mungkin, sahabatmu sendiri engkau tidak percaya. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa aku ini di hadapanmu? Hanya sebatas orang yang pernah melihatmu saja? Sebenarnya aku tidak membencimu, tapi aku hanya heran saja denganmu… Pada sahabatnya sendiri tidak percaya. Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu dan tidak akan menuduhmu sembarangan…

Panass... Hari ini memang cukup panas dan terang… Cahaya dari sinar matahari ini tidak akan menyinari hatiku… Hatiku sekarang menjadi gelap, bukan karena aku jahat, aku hanya sedih… Ohh tidak, ini sangat tidak penting…

Yuki: Udah tau nggak penting, pake ngomong segala lagi…

Odd: *Nyeret Yuki. Buang ke digital sea*

Yuki: *Hilang tanpa jejak*

Odd: Terbaiiiikkk *ngacungin jempol*

**~B.T.T.S~**

Langkah kakiku semakin lambat karena aku sudah lelah dan sinar matahari ini membuatku lemas. Dari arah samping, aku mendengar ada suara orang yang sedang berjalan di atas rumput. Entah, siapakah dia, aku tidak begitu pedulu, tapi semoga saja orang itu bukan Ulrich.

Suara langkah kaki misterius itu semakin mendekat dan…

"Eh? Hai, Odd!" sapa seseorang, kurasa suara langkah kaki misterius itu milik orang yang baru saja menyapaku. Aku segera menoleh ke arah samping, kulihatlah… Yumi. Kemudian aku membalas sapaannya. "Hai juga… Eh, Yumi? Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini?".

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kau di sini?".

"Ngg… A-aku hanya… Berjalan-jalan saja, mumpung sekarang hari Sabtu. Bagaimana denganmu?".

"Ahh, aku tadi habis keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba ada seekor anak anjing mengejarku, terpaksa aku lari-lari dan sampailah di sini. Melelahkan. Dasar hewan aneh!".

Aku mengerutkan dahiku yang sedikit berkeringat. "Hey, bilang anehnya jangan sambil menatapku, dong, aku benci dengan tatapan itu!".

"Hahaha…"

Hhh… Yumi malah tertawa, padahal aku sedang malas tertawa. Tawa Yumi sangat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku menatap Yumi yang sedang tertawa keras, padahal hal yang ia tertawakan sedang tidak lucu kali ini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kedua kakiku dan meninggalkan Yumi yang sedang asyik tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Aku bisa mengatakan kalau Yumi sedikit _lebay_ dengan apa yang ia tertawakan. Menurutku hal itu benar-benar tidak lucu, bahkan sangat aneh. Sudahlah, itu sangat tidak penting…

Aku terus berjalan. Entah arah mana yang kutuju. Aku seperti orang yang sedang tersesat, namun santai dan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada akhirnya. Yah, walaupun aku memang tipe orang yang seperti itu, kalau boleh jujur. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung aku mau ke mana. Harus ke mana diriku ini? Aku tak punya tujuan yang memungkikanku untuk santai dan bisa menyendiri.

Tuhan, berilah aku petunjuk…  
Ohh, tidak, sepertinya aku semakin gila dengan semua yang terjadi padaku. Apa aku harus ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa sekarang? Tidak-tidak, aku mungkin mulai gila, tapi belum sepenuhnya gila.

Aku butuh penghibur sekarang… Lizzie, aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat-sangat membutuhkanmu…

Tanpa kusadari, aku menitikkan airmata. Ohh, Tuhan, ternyata aku cengeng. Ta-tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan malaikatku… Lizzie, kuharap kau di sini menemaniku.

Aku duduk di tepi jalan yang berumput dan sedikit berbunga. Aku menunduk. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menitikkan airmata. Berharap Lizzie datang, duduk di sampingku, dan menghiburku. Setidaknya aku sedikit senang dengan keberadaannya.

"Ekhem… permisi…"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang menggetarkan hati. Suara merdu yang kuharap pemiliknya adalah… "Lizzie… ohh, kau rupanya."

"Emh… iya. Memang kenapa? Kok tumben duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sungguh senang kau ada di sini, Lizzie. Ngg… aku… apa kau sudah tahu kalau… Ulrich sedang marah padaku?"

"Ngg… iya. Akutahu dari Aelita dan Jeremy."

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa pendapatmu?" Aku sedikit ragu mempertanyakan hal ini. Tapi akutahu, dia bisa memberikan pendapat yang baik untukku. "Ngg… akutahu ini memang persoalan yang sulit. Tapi, di setiap bersahabatan, pasti ada permasalahan (?). Jadi, mungkin kau butuh waktu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan kautahu kan, Ulrich keras kepala sepertimu," jelas Lizzie, kemudian mengecak-acak rambutku.

"Ahaha, iya, kau benar juga. Tapi aku tidak sekeras Ulrich, kok! Suwer!"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak yakin."

Lizzie menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang dapat melelehkan diriku seperti es krim. Pipiku merah, dan aku menyadarinya. Aku semakin mencintainya. Sungguh. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku seperti ini selain sahabat-sahabatku.

**~~T.B.C~~**

Yuki: Heaa! Udah selesai, kan, bacanya, minna?! *ambil panci. Jadiin topi*

Ulrich+Odd: **-_-** Apaan, sih, nih orang. Udah tau readers muntah-muntah, berarti udah pada selesai bacanya…

Yuki: *Lempar panci ke Ulrich sama Odd*

Ulrich+Odd: *Pingsan seketika. Kejang-kejang*

Yuki:** (¬ _¬)** Abaikan aja mereka. O iya, Yuki mau jujur, sebenernya Yuki bingung sama cerita plus judulnya. Kok, kayaknya aneh… bisa dibilang _nggak sesuai_…*garuk kepala*

Minna: Iya, aneh, tuh! Cerita sama judulnya nggak nyambung! *bawa obor. Demo*

LW: Nyahaha! Pada demo ke makhluk gaje itu! *ketawa guling-guling*

Yuki: KYAAAA! Ampuun! *terbang pake saya Aelita*

Aelita: Lho, itu kan sayapku! Hoy, balikin sayapku! *lempar kodok*

Yuki: Nggak mau! *pergi*

Minna: **-,-"**

**Dan, tiba-tiba Yuki datang membawa kelapa muda :9**

Yuki: MINNA! Tunggu chappy duanya, ya! Nanti Yuki update cepet, kok! Tapi nggak janji! *pergi ke Hawaii*

Minna: Huuuu** =o="p **


End file.
